While The World Spins 'Round
by theMONSTERmuffin
Summary: Well well. What happens when Little J isn't so little anymore. And when her knight has to find a way to accept his feelings before it's to late. How do they all deal with this when someone is plotting against them?
1. Chapter One

It had crossed her mind, time and time again. Knowing that love was never in the cards. That each drag she took from a cigarette was one day less she had to live. Each drink of alcohol was a piece of her lost to the liquid. And each prick of the needle, or burn in her throat or nose was just another day that she knew life could end tomorrow. And yet she continued each day as if there was a full year ahead of her. Until the thoughts began, the thoughts that maybe she could just end it painlessly and call it quits. To say that life had given up her on, and not her giving up on life. What if. It was all she could think about.

Until people's faces crossed her mind. Scrolling down her phone list she started from the top. Blair, the ex-queen of Constance who was now sitting on her mighty pedestal at Columbia. Enjoying the view from there. Chuck, almost like a brother to her and yet she knew how much he could just stare and worry about her lately. Knowing she wasn't going home at Rufus' times. Dan, her biological big brother who loved her to death and lately knew noting about what was going on. Eric, not exactly biological but he was her best friend in the entire world at the moment. No matter how much shit she threw on to him he found a way to forgive her. Then there was Lilly and Rufus, the people who had been dedicating either her entire life or just the past few months to caring for her. And yet her father knew noting about her drug habit anymore, he had watched over her like an eagle but he let each thing slip the moment she stepped into that elevator at midnight to escape the home. Serena was someone who didn't care anymore, the girl had given up after Jenny had tried to steal Nate. And Vanessa, madly in love with her brother and yet they hadn't talked in ages. The only person who had no spot on her list, was Nate. Serena's boyfriend, and all that but he deserved no place on the contact list. She had no reason.

Gossip Girl was her final contact that she enjoyed. And with that she pressed the digits for Damien, and he announced he was on his way. With that she dressed into a piece of lingerie that she had snuck from Serena ages ago. Combing through her blond hair and redoing her make-up she heard a knock on the door. Damien. There weren't even words spoken, as they leaped towards each other. And before she knew it the piece of clothing was on the ground, the air was brushing against her skin. And then the sheets.

At seventeen, Jennifer Humphrey was no longer the pure child that everyone treated her like. She had just become a woman. And once the deed was done, she felt that hole in her stomach again and then smiled to Damien. Maybe one more time. But they needed something to add that flare to it.

Pills, made the world go round. At least in their world. And with that the picture flew, Jenny handed over her phone to Damien and he snapped a shot of her with the bottle of alcohol. Handful of pills in her hands, and as she swallowed them both he snapped the shot. A wild smile on her face, and her brain swirled. Taking the phone back as he left the room she attached it to a text message and typed. It didn't take long, but Jenny wasn't there to read it. Her mind was spacing out.

_Hello Hello Upper East Siders. Enjoying your spring break? I know one wild child who is. Anyone wanna tell Little J--Oops. I mean you think of her as little J but let me hint you out, she's not so little anymore. But guess J's enjoying her time. Mixing two dangerous things aren't you J?_  
_xoxo Gossip Girl._

"Don't know why your complaining Dan. Gossip girl is such shit now a days." Laughing it off she pressed her lips to Dan's.

"Very true, I mean almost everyone I know besides Serena, Nate, Blair, and Chuck have unsubscribed. It's such bullshit."

"Amen to that!"

"Now where were we?" Wiggling his eyebrows he unhooked the clasp to her bra and pressed his lips against her neck.

"Blair?" Entering the apartment he looked around, no one. Strange. She must be out with Serena. With that his phone vibrated in his pocket. Giving out a deep sigh when he saw the name in bold letters across the screen reading 'Gossip Girl' he flipped the phone open. But the picture was fuzzy, bad lighting, and yet he could distinctly see the blue and red capsules, and the blond hair. Reading into it he saw the letter and turned to think of Jenny.

"Shit." With that he leaped into the elevator and punched the only person he knew might care.

"Hello?"

"Nathaniel. Meet me at the Humphrey Van der Woodsen residence. Now."

"Jenny?" Watching her lay there, he touched her shoulder. And under that touch her entire body tensed up. "Fuck."

Eyes rolled to the back of her head, her face sweating and her entire body tense. The slam of a door screamed in her head as she let out a loud scream. Her body went slack for that moment and the vomit escaped her mouth and onto the bed sheets. Eyes catching the trace of blood she screamed as loud as she could, but failed to and only gave silence. Head snapped back as she closed her eyes. It was all a dream, it had to be. This was to much of a nightmare.

Blood slipped from her nose, and one cough delivered a small amount of blood. Tears there until she couldn't control herself. The seizure took over, and it only lasted for ages it seemed.

"Why are we here?" Glaring to Chuck, he had a set of simple jeans on. Hair still wet after seeming to get out of a shower. Blue eyes stared directly into Chuck's. And a neatly pressed black long sleeve sweater clinging to his torso.

"Do you have a subscription to Gossip Girl still?"

"Yes, but I don't have my phone. Serena broke it."

"Well read." Thrusting the phone to Nate the boy just stared at it, they were half way there in the elevator and that was when Nate just stared at Chuck.

"She screwed her own life, why bother telling me?"

"You know why."

At that precise moment the elevator came to the floor, the music was loud as they both covered their ears Chuck and Nate began to search the apartment. Turning off the music was their first goal, and up next was Jenny. But it happened to be they found her first. In that instance of seeing blood on her precious face, Chuck had dialed 911 already and was talking as calmly as possible to them.

"Where are the boys?" Blair pouted to Serena as they sat patiently in the restaurant. They should have both been there.

"No idea. Call Chuck."

Dialing the phone, it went straight to voice mail. "Strange, went straight to voice mail. His phone never does that."

"Check Gossip Girl, see if he's been reported." Raising an eyebrow to her friend the blond had the same pout on her face.

"Okay." With that she logged on and at that moment there had been a status posted not long ago. A new one that no one had seen. Blair was the first viewer but soon enough, all of the Upper East Side would know the truth about Jennifer Humphrey. All Blair could do was slid the phone to her friend.

_Hello again Upper East Siders. Well from my point of view I see an ambulance, and several police cars in front of the building where the Humphrey Van der Woodsen family resides. But what's this I see exiting the building? C holding J's hand as she's rushed away, and N diving into his limo and following after. Guess we have two nights in shining armoni. xoxo Gossip Girl._

Beeping of machines, first sounds that he heard when he woke-up. Blinking carefully he stared over at the blond who lay next to him. The moment she turned in his sleep he managed to get it in his mind that it had been eight months. That the machines had been gone that long, that he wasn't sleeping in the hospital watching over the other blond in his life. But here it was Serena who lay next to him.

He had to see her, it had been eight months. She was getting out soon. But when she did, everyone would be watching over her. He wanted to know her before people talked. Before people judged.

"I'm here to see Jennifer Humphrey." Hands against the desk he waited patiently as the woman flipped through a list.

"Relation to the patient?"

Hearing her be called a patient, was weird. It sent a chill down his spine as he nodded. "Family friend." He was sick of lying. He wasn't going to say he was family, but he was a friend.

"Name?"

"Nathaniel Archibald."

"First time visitor?"

"Yes."

"Read this list, and tell me if you understand all the rules."

Nodding he took the paper and began to skim. He only read the first rule several times to make it seem as if he read it all. Handing it back she nodded, the frown still on her face.

"Okay. Her room is 514A. There are signs on pretty much every wall with directions, but if your a genius go down there," Pointing down a hallway to her left, "Take two lefts, and then another right until you come to a hallway with orange tiles on the floor. If you don't remember that then follow the signs. And you read the rules, so remember not to talk to any other patients."

Nodding like a puppet he took off down the hallway. Moans, screaming, yelling, arguments, loud television speakers, music, everything was echoing down the hallways. But then he finished his journey, although it seemed like such a short walk. Staring at the number on the door it had been decorated. Underneath it there was a small sign that read Jenny's name, in yellow letters.

A woman met him moments later with a key, unlocking the door she smiled. "She's a good girl, very young, and very creative." Another smile and she tapped her watch. "If you see anymore of us in these nurse coats then feel free to stop us so we can lock up."

"Why do you lock her up?"

"She may be getting released soon, yet it doesn't stop her from trying." The questioning look on Nate's face made it easy that he didn't understand. "To escape. She's a flighty one. Fast runner too. But she hasn't tried in a few weeks, guess she understands now."

"So where's Nate?" Staring to her friend she took a sip of the tea.

"No idea, I've tried calling him but it rings and then goes to voice mail." Twisting her mouth she shrugged.

"Did you know Humphrey gets out soon?"

"Why are you telling me?" Brow bunching together and her eyes changing the mood she glared at Blair.

"Just saying, Nate's the one who found her. He probably cares."

"Chuck found her too, if Chuck hadn't of told Nate then Nate would never be in this."

"I was just saying Serena!"

"Just drop it?"

"Bottom end, maybe Nate is finally visiting her."

"Why would he do that when she's getting out?"

"Because the recent gossip is Humphrey's not sticking around. If you know what I mean."

"In all honesty, I don't care. If that picture hadn't gotten to Gossip Girl then Chuck wouldn't have known and she'd just be gone. Not meaning to sound terrible, but Jenny's miserable. She wants to put herself out of misery. So why should we stop her?"

Blair was taken back by what Serena said, and just sipped her tea.

_Upper East Siders. News flash. Who is this spotted with J? Guess someone got out early boys and girl. Oh. Before I forget, someone's out for revenge. Guess trying to steal a boyfriend wasn't the best J. If you ever think about going bye-bye, I know one person who won't be running to the rescue. Sorry S, but looks like you don't enjoy J's company. xoxo Gossip Girl._

_**Author Notes: Feel free to comment guys. (: If you can't tell I ship Nate and Jenny. Get use to it. Hopefully I can have another chapter up soon, and another one chapter story. So I hope you guys comment and review. If I get bad reviews, whatever. I do this for my own amusement. Hope you enjoy. Also send me any suggestions you guys. I'm open to it all.**  
_


	2. Chapter Two

**Author's Notes:**

So I got an e-mail yesterday that someone had commented on Chapter One, I've been talking with them and I guess you can say I really owe her for me getting inspiration for writing this chapter. Let alone the rest of the plot for the story.

So I actually owe anyone who is following why I've been gone. On Sundays I ride horses and it's a professional career so I've been really busy with that because we're gonna buy a project horse who will take a lot more out of me. Saturdays I go to the gym and I have early morning meetings. Mondays through Fridays I have school, obviously and on Thursdays for two hours I have driving school. So it is a lot and I'm really sorry. I hope anyone else who loves Nate and Jenny will continue to read, because for some reason I love them. I totally wish they would just get together this season. I've been watching every Monday just waiting for them to do something. But nope. ): Silly writers.

Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy.

* * *

"Nathaniel?"

"Look, I know you're taking Jenny home. I want y-"

"Calm down, she's staying with me for summer while the Humphrey-Van der Woodsen's are in Europe."

"So she's staying with us?"

"Don't try to hide your excitement Nathaniel, she's staying in the guess room farthest from you."

"By the way, we have two new house guests that aren't Jenny."

"Who?"

"Oh Nathaniel, you'll meet them."

* * *

It had been four months since had had first seen Jenny in rehab, she had come home to the Van der Woodsen home, but it had just proved harder for her because Serena made her revenge evident. She took Jenny to a party on her first day back from rehab, she had seen Agnes and Damien together on the floor making a deal and decided to join in. Old habits never do die easy, it's easy to say that that night was not going to end well.

Serena left Jenny there without a ride home, had given the girl her first drink, and had pointed out Agnes and Damien. In the end it had been Nate who had stepped in to save a drugged and passed out Jenny lying on the club couch in the V.I.P. section. Chuck told Rufus what had happened and that he had already taken Jenny back to rehab, she had literally gone back that night and for the past four months no one had seen her, Chuck had done well by hiding her where she couldn't be found. He however had gone out every Monday to see her, she hadn't made any real change until her second month there which was when she had actually looked him in the eye and told him that she wanted out, out of everything.

When he had picked her up, Jenny's therapist recommended she get an animal or two just because they listened without judgment like therapists and it would really help Jenny and prevent her from having another relapse. So that was exactly what Chuck had done, he had already gotten permission to bring the animals to Jenny before she was released, she immediately accepted the two animals. The other thing that Chuck was in charge of was making sure that Jenny went on her runs, and that she was on her medication. Jenny had been running not for physically fitness but because it got a lot of her anger out, and even on her bad days she went. Her medication wasn't for the drugs or alcohol but it was for her health, just to make sure she was okay, she only had another few months of it.

* * *

"So this is your room. Take your time unpacking, and it's almost three and your therapist suggested you keep up with the running."

"Do I have to go?" Pouting to him she gave him the wide doe eyes and was ready to plead, "I mean I am just moving in."

"No, you have today and tomorrow and the next day to unpack, don't break a good routine."

"Fine, I'll leave in twenty minutes."

"Good. I'll leave you, bring your new phone just in case."

"Got it." She saluted to him in a joke and he just gave a sigh and looked at her for a moment before walking off down the hall way.

Jenny closed the door and looked at her room, it was big, and there was a dog mat in one corner of the room and a smaller bed. Chuck had adopted an older dog and a cat for her the only rule was that they stayed in her room. With a deep sigh she just started to remove her clothes, first it was the dress which she threw on the bed, and following that was her bra, she just dug through bag and there at the top was her running stuff. Pulling on the sports bra she grabbed the shorts as well and her running shoes, tying them as they were on she walked into the private bathroom. Staring at herself she looked at all the make-up, pulling her hair back into a pony tail she also used a head band to push her bangs back, with that she took a deep breath. She left the room and looked over to Chuck sitting in the living room, Blair sitting across from him they both looked to her.

"I'm going, I'll be back in half an hour."

"Be safe, if you see anyone you know just keep going."

Nodding she grabbed her iPod from the counter by the elevator and plugged it in, turning around in the elevator she waved to him, when the doors closed she let the frown settle into her face and the music was finally allowed to fill her ears.

* * *

"I leave you alone for half a day and you bring home a Humphrey."

"Look, I warned you Blair."

"It doesn't matter! You know what she is, once you've dug a hole you can't just fill it up and forget you dug it. She'll go back. It's for the better, that way she won't get hurt here."

"What do you mean Blair?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me. Please."

"Jenny wouldn't have relapsed, Serena set to get her out of the Upper East Side, ever since she took Nate."

"Tell Serena if she wants Jenny, she had to go through Chuck Bass."

* * *

_"I'm tired of being what you want me to be_  
_Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface_  
_I don't know what you're expecting of me_  
_Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes"_

It was the Dubstep version to Linkin Park's song Numb, the song's lyrics spoke to her as her feet ate up the side walk, her legs stretching as far as they could. Although her therapist called it jogging, she had agreed it was running, and she had admitted that she had started running so she could try to run away from any problems she had or more importantly the past. The song was cut off though and so was her run the moment she fell to the ground, she had been running past the complex where Rufus stayed when she ran straight into someone, all she could remember was the flash of light that had caught her attention the moment she hit something.

"I'm so sorry!"

"No don't be."

"But I got your suit all wet, I wasn't watching where I was going. Oh, I'm so sorry."

"It-Jenny?" At the sound of her name she looked up to meet the face of Nate Archibald. He was sitting in a puddle, easily being soaked right through yet all he was doing was giving her a smile and looking down for a minute before meeting her face. Her phone was sitting in another small puddle, she looked down, she was on all fours and her heart was racing.

"Oh no, Chuck's going to be so angry that I already broke the phone. I haven't even had it a day." Standing up quickly she grabbed the phone and looked at it, with that she simply gave a small sigh before she realized Nate was there still. "Sorry again."

"So what is Jenny Humphrey doing running around the Upper East Side?"

"Therapy, I run every day. Chuck insisted I run today as well."

"Ah, well seeing as your wet and I'm wet we should go change I suppose."

"Yeah, no sense running in wet clothes. Again I'm really sorry Nate."

"No problem, here." He opened the limo door and with that he felt his phone vibrate and looked at Jenny. "You still do Gossip Girl?"

"Not really, why?"

"Never mind."

"Show me."

With that he gave her his phone, and there it was, the latest blast, complete with a picture and everything.

_Gossip Girl here, looks like Little J went for a run and instead of running away from people she ran right into one. Looks like she's going after your man S. Whatcha say? _  
_xoxo Gossip Girl_

"She never leaves me alone, I've been gone for months and it's like someone is fueling this fire."

"Nope, she's been trying to get Serena to break ever since I visited you in rehab." He sat in the back of the limo with Jenny sitting next to him, he could feel his heart beating a little bit faster. In all truth he knew he had feelings for Jenny but he had feelings for Serena too. Jenny was in the back of the limo, she was only an arm's length away and it was all he wanted.

"I don't want to talk about it, rehab was rehab and I guess coming home to the same thing isn't a surprise. She can blast about me all she wants, it won't get to me."

With that Jenny was quiet, so Nate was too. She had turned away from him and was looking out the window, he just watched the back of her head and noted the changes. Her blond hair was pulled back into a pony tail, from the past few minutes of conversation he had recognized that the heavy make-up wasn't there, she had even possibly grown an inch or two and was nearing his height, and she had grown prettier in the past few months.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Reviews are seriously loved. Any ideas for these two is just like major bonuses, I'm willing to do anything with them whether it is like a major tradegy or some sort of serious love chapter. I mean if someone suggests something intimate people cannot laugh if I do type it, and I will mark intimate or like really graphic chapters with a "*" next to the chapter number. But yeah, whatever y'all want I'll type into the story. Thanks.


	3. Chapter Three

**Author's Notes:**

So I managed to pop this out today and I was happy I mean it took two days to write and I can tell y'all now the next chapter will be a bit...different? And I can tell you things will only heat up between this two. (:

* * *

"What is it Nathhaniel?"

"I think, I feel like, I don't know. Being around her isn't the same."

"Thank god, your finally figuring out your feelings."

"What do you mean?"

"Blair take this one, I have a meeting." Chuck simply got up from his seat and looked to Blair who was sitting on the pool table, her legs crossed as she looked to Chuck approaching. He gave her a passionate kiss and then left her alone with Nate, he disappeared into the elevator and looked to his far left where he saw the blond standing at her door listening, he caught her eye and she caught his and he just gave her a small frown.

"So what do you feel Archibald?"

"I don't know, it's just when we're around each other I feel like I want her." He looked up at Blair, he knew how stupid he sounded but he was giving her that baby look.

"I see. Well, my advice would probably be to take her out on a date. Make a move, do something Archibald so she knows your interested."

"Basically your saing go up to her, give her a kiss, and blurt out my feelings like a true romantic?"

"Go ahead. Might work."

"When?"

"Tonight at masquerade." She gave a huge smile, in all truth she had been planning to help Jenny get dressed for the night, she could easily tell him what Jenny was gonna wear. "Since I'm dressing her, she'll be the blond in the blue ball gown. Serena will love it."

"Ok, well I have to go. Gotta get a tux and a mask for tonight. Thanks Blair."

"No problem."

* * *

"How do you like it?"

"I love it."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Not with that tone Jenny. Why are you upset?"

"I'm not!" With that she just kind of stormed out of the room and got into the elevator, heading downstairs into the lobby she ran out of the building looking distressed when she grabbed a limo. She dialed Chuck with no answer, she dialed Dan with no answer, and then there was Erik but no answer. Of course she wasn't going to dial Nate, not after the conversation she had heard.

Back in the apartment though, "Shit!" Quickly she dialed Serena.

"S?"

"What Blair?"

"I'm bringing your gown, I'll be there soon. I also have to tell you something major."

* * *

_Gossip Girl here, _

_looks like one blond left in a rush, was that a credit card I saw? Must be the season for shopping, or in our case masquerade. Get on your costumes ladies and gentlemen, the Upper East Side has a grand night planned. _

_xoxo Gossip Girl_

* * *

Running a hand through her hair as she stood at the counter she looked at her phone at the latest blast, there was her picture. Jenny was standing in a pair of shorts with a draped shirt, tucked in in the front and a vest. Aside from that she had run out of the apartment with a set of gladiator sandals that had barely stayed on while she had run out. A set of sunglasses sat in her hair, the picture couldn't have been taken more than five minutes ago that had been how long she was standing at the register.

"Four hundred and thirty nine dollars even."

"What?" Snapping out of a daze she looked at the woman behind the counter, her new dress was sitting on the counter next to her, she had been out of the apartment for an hour and it was already five o' clock that afternoon all she had to do was go home and get changed, do her make-up, and get in the limo with Chuck and then they would get out and she would wander off to do her own thing.

"Four hundred and thirty nine dollars."

"Oh, of course. Here you go." Handing over the credit card she admired the dress, it was nice, tight at her torso and flarred off a bit after her hip line, but not a major flare it just let loose a bit, and she had bought a set of heels to go with it.

"Thank you for shopping with us."

* * *

"Nice outfit Humphrey."

"Right back at you Bass."

"Ready for a night out?"

"You mean ready for some fun? Then yes."

* * *

Strapping on her mask she looked at herself in the mirror, Chuck had actually left, he had seen her dress one the one that Blair had given her and had gotten out of it and changed into the dress she had bought. All she could do was stare at herself, people had always called her a mini-Serena van Der Woodsen. She was tall, leggy, and blond she just lacked the breasts and reputation of Serena. All Jenny could do was finish applying the lipstick and then she was done, one last look and she grabbed the sides of her dress and lifted them a bit as she walked to the elevator.

Once downstairs she walked out of the lobby and to the limo, in all truth she wasn't really hoping for a big evening but she hated the dress that Blair put on her and the moment the limo made it to entrance of the building she saw Serena walking in with the same dress that Blair had put on Jenny. What shocked her more was that the blue dress Blair had given her looked almost the same as the dress Jenny had bought, and her mask was pretty much a replica of Jenny's.

That was exactly when she was about to turn back around and go into the limo and go home, but it was Erik who grabbed her by the arm and started to lead her inside.

"Jen, you can't run away from masquerade."

"Oh I totally could."

"Noooo. Your going to come inside and enjoy this. Just remember, you see someone you don't like and you just walk away."

"Fine, just let me go by myself. I have to find Chuck and talk to him."

"Fine Jen, just make sure you call me by the end of the night."

Hugging Erik after they checked in she wandered off, her mask already pulled down she moved down the steps and into the crowd of people. In all truth it wasn't to hard to find Chuck, he wasn't exactly hiding either, he wasn't even bothering with his mask but even if he had it wouldn't have mattered he wasn't to hard to find.

"Chuck!"

"Jenny, to what do I owe this visit?"

"Oh, I don't know. Look, you knew didn't you."

"I have for a few days now, ever since you got back but Jenny. Blair is pressuring Nate to get back with her. Trust me, he's ignoring you for a reason."

"Then there was no point in coming. Blair gave Serena my dress, so we look like twins."

Chuck kind of stood there in silence as he looked into the distance at Blair who was looking to the blond and was ready to approach the pair but at that moment Jenny just looked to Chuck and then behind her at Blair who waved to Jenny. All she could do was wave back, in Blair's mind she was Serena.

"I'm gonna go find Dan and then I'm going back for the night. Good night Chuck."

"Good night Humphrey."

As Jenny walked away to find Dan that had given Blair the signal to walk over and talk to Chuck. All she could do was have a huge smile, "Things are going to work out Chuck! What was S talking to you about?"

"Nothing, she was looking for Erik." He paused and took a drink, "So what's going to work out?"

"Nate and Serena, I told Nate to just confess to Serena tonight. Hopefully he has it in him. I'll have to text him where she is."

* * *

It was quick and it gave her a shiver down her spine, he put two hands on either side of her face and pulled her face to his. He pressed into her and tipped his head a bit, she had wide eyes and just tensed up in his arms but she relaxed for a moment before raising her hand to his and just resting it there for a moment and throwing it away. She had that instant of a second to turn around and basically run away, although it was a speed walk really. And all Nate got in return of a kiss was a bracelet that he had ripped off while trying to grab her arm when she turned away, and all he could do was hold it in his hand for a moment.

He chased after her, Blair had talked him into confessing his love for Serena and he had just kissed her and all she had done was run away. As he made his way through the crowd someone took him by the arm.

"Nathaniel, where are you running?"

"I have to get Serena, I accidently broke this off her wrist."

"I think Serena is over there." With that Nate was off, and already Chuck could feel his phone vibrating in his pocket. Pulling it out he just took a deep sigh, of course Nate was back for Serena.

* * *

_Gossip Girl here, _

_s__potted N and S enjoying a passionate kiss at this years masquerade, looks a little dull though since N is enjoying it more than poor S. Poor girl looks shocked. Guess we'll see where these two go._  
_xoxo Gossip Girl_

_

* * *

_

"S what is this?"

"I don't know, I didn't kiss Nate."

"Hmm. I guess we'll find out tomorrow."

* * *

All Nate could do that night was sit in the limo on the way home and play with the bracelet in his fingers. He finally took a good look at it and noticed something, there was something engraved on the back of it, on the part that went against your skin. He couldn't quite make it out, and at a red light he lowered the window and asked his driver to try to read it out. What his limo driver said next took Nate back.

"I believe is says J Humphrey sir."

He handed it back to Nate and when Nate nodded the man went at the green light and then allowed Nate back to his thinking and put the window back up. All he did was fumble with the bracelet and now that he knew what it said that's all he could think about, was the blond and he was slowly thinking and was able to make out the differences. He should have known it took, Serena wearing a leather bracelet, whereas he had seen Jenny wearing one earlier that week.

"Change of mind, we're going to the Empire."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I hope you guys enjoyed this update. There will be another chapter following shortly, as in some time tonight. (: Also reviews are seriously appreciated, hopefully people read this haha.


	4. Chapter Four

The sound of the elevator wasn't anything new to Jenny, it was probably Chuck and Blair coming back, Chuck's room was before hers anyways so she didn't need to care. She had eaten some freezer dinner in front of the television in her dress for a few hours, she had left immediately after he had kissed her and gone back to the Empire. Now that it was about two o' clock in the morning she was finally getting out of her dress, and because Chuck was either going straight to bed or doing something else and had already talked to her, he wasn't coming to her room. But the door had cracked open a bit and she stood by her closet.

Staring at herself in a mirror that sat in the corner she stared at herself before turning it away and curling her fingers around the straps of her dress and pulling them down. Pushing the dress down her body she felt the warm air meet her skin, she could feel the numbing feeling it gave her and she kicked the dress off into a small pile she had made of clothes in one corner. She stood in a set of panties and a strapless bra, in all truth she was pretty skinny and she heard the elevator one more time but ignored it and looked around her closet for her shorts, pulling them on she grabbed the first shirt she found which was a large gray shirt that cut off a few inches above her belly button and aside from that it looked decent on her. Removing her bra from underneath her shirt she threw it in the clothing pile.

She left the room and down the hall way to see two men sitting on the couch now, watching television and both with drinks in their hands. Conversation bouncin back and forth really, talking about something and she recognized something in Chuck's hand. She didn't even stop herself but she leaped forward and kind of did a graceful turn in her heels and grabbed the cell phone from his hands and smiled.

"You found it? Where?" Giving him a hug she sat next to him and held out a hand for a drink, Chuck ignored the instructions of no drinking for Jenny and gave her the beer bottle.

"Elevator."

"Hmph, weird. Thanks though!" Taking a sip she looked to the television before catching the other man in her vision, it was Nate. She felt nervous and on her toes in front of him and she just ignored the fact he was there. It was just kind of a second though where Chuck said he was going to see Blair and then he told Nate to stay the night if he pleased.

* * *

"You did what?"

"I just left Nate with Jenny for the night. After the night she had she deserves it."

"What do you mean the night she had? I didn't see her."

"Look Blair, Gossip Girl got it wrong, it wasn't Serena and Nate. It wa-"

"Jenny and Nate...But he loves...your right. It took me this long to realize it but he doesn't want Serena."

* * *

_Gossip Girl here, _

_didn't mean to give anyone the wrong lead but as it turns out N and S aren't going to be the lucky winners, looks like there was another little blond who played a role in tonight's passionate kiss. Isn't that right J?_  
_xoxo Gossip Girl_

_

* * *

_

"You left this at masquerade." Holding up the leather bracelet in front of him she just kind of froze when he started talking, and when he held up her bracelet she actually looked down to see it was missing, she hadn't even noticed. He noticed though that Jenny wasn't talking so he just kind of sat there and played with the bracelet. "I remember when you got this. I think it was two years ago when Chuck said he had found it at a flea market and got your name engraved in it, it was your Christmas present from him. All I got you was a card and some money."

"How do you remember that?" Even though it was a whisper he just gave a small smile.

"Might be drinking but I still remember things. It was an important birthday, your sixteenth." He kind of paused a moment and then looked up at her.

"Yeah, I guess. Look, I'm sorry about tonight."

"No, I'm sorry. I thought you were som-"

"Serena. You thought I was Serena."

"Look I'm sorry Jenny."

"No, I'm sorry."

"For?"

She looked like she was about to cry, she simply stood up and approached him as she took her braclet. "Look Nate. You may not have realized this but I love you, I have since we hung out at your place!"

"Why are you so mad Jenny?"

"Because I love you! And you just told me you loved Serena, how do you think that makes me feel?"

"Jenny..." She was already turning away to go to her room when he popped up and took her by the arm, she did a turn on her heel and her hair spun with her and it didn't even take long but his lips kind of just crashed against hers and she couldn't fight back the emotions that rushed through her. All she did was go with it, she could smell the alcohol meaning Nate had been with Chuck for a while, they had probably been at a bar before coming back to the Empire or something.

His hands were around her waist, touching bare flesh as he pressed his body against hers she held a hand to his face and she bit her lip which his lips went down to her neck and on her collar bone, it was a tickling sensation. He guided her back and onto the cough, hovering over her he held her with an arm and moved his lips against hers. For one moment it had almost turned into a fight between two people, but as she registered what was happening she pushed him back and held the collar of his shirt in her hands and looked down the small opening that was there to his chest.

They were both hungry, hungry for one another as they pressed their body's against one another. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and he started to walk with her. Into the room they went and it didn't take to long, carried her into her room, took only moments for her to be placed on her feet that the clothes started to come off.

* * *

_Gossip Girl here,_  
_What's this? N having a sleep over at the Empire? But news is that C left. Meaning one thing. Looks like J and N are having a private sleep over. Know what that means._  
_xoxo Gossip Girl_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Notes:** So I just decided because I listened to a song and it kind of led to this...so yeah. I am really motivated to get out chapter five but my other show, The Vampire Diaries, is on and I'm starting to get sleepy and not have a lot. As you can tell though this is a bit shorter than the rest of them... :/ So sorry to anyone who reads this story and is disappointed by this fourth chapter. But I did do two chapters in one night, so I'm proud of myself even though I'm disappointed it isn't to great. But yeah, I need suggestions for further chapters! So please guys leave a review if you read. :) Thanks!


	5. Chapter Five

The clock showed just after eleven in the morning when he arose from the bed, he woke-up to an empty spot next to him and his clothes were neatly piled on the chair across the room. The even stranger thing was the cat that Chuck had gotten for her sat devilishly at the end of the bed staring at him intently. As he stretched and lifted himself out of the bed he grabbed his clothes and noted a tee-shirt that wasn't his but put it on anyways. Leaving the room he sent Jenny a text asking where she was, but he turned as her phone beeped from the night stand on her side of the bed.

Shuffling down the hallway he looked from his phone to the living room where Chuck sat watching the television. The man turned around with a smirk on his face, before turning back around.

"Well Nathaniel, you look a little distraught."  
"Do you know where Jenny is?"  
"She left about twenty minutes ago for her run I'm assuming."  
"Assuming?"  
"She didn't say anything Nate, wanna tell me what happened?" Offering him a glass of scotch he took a sip from his own glass. Nate accepted the glass and took it all down with one quick swig. "It happened..."

* * *

Jenny was running through the streets of New York with her music blaring, she didn't know what to even say to Dan or her dad lately. In truth it was the fact not only had she slept with Nate, but that had been actually memorable, but the fact her brother had never approved of Nate and her dad just...it was too big of a mess.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the last person she wanted to see, Agnes. As Jenny turned away she heard her name being screamed, and sure enough there was Agnes right behind her grabbing her shoulder before she could run away.

"Well well well if it isn't little Jenny Humphrey. Running are we?"  
"What do you want Agnes?"  
"Nothing, I just thought you might be interested in a job."  
"What is it?" Scowling at the woman, she was partially interested and partially not even wanting to hear.  
"To model, we need one more girl to do a quick runway. Tonight, but you'd have to come with me now to get fitted."  
"I don't know, I should let Chuck kn-"  
"No, no. You can tell him later, here come with me."

Sure enough they were walking into the loft of a guy's apartment where there were a few people drinking and a few people actually doing make-up on several of the girls. A guy was taking photographs of some of the models, and then before Jenny knew it she was grabbed by a guy and thrown into a make-up chair.

"We want on the town city girl who's going out to party. That's the look, make it happen Phillip." Agnes smiled and then whispered in Jenny's ear. "You're going to be closing the show so sit back and relax. You have a few hours."

With that Agnes walked away to the so said designer of the event, he looked at Jenny up and down and smiled. "Well done Agnes, she's what we need."  
"No, this one isn't for the spot the blond coming in an hour is for you." She took her money from the designer and then walked away, meeting someone outside the room she handed over a small sum and then took the small package of pills.

"Agnes!" A young small petite woman called her name from inside the loft.  
"Ah Liz my love! How are you?" "Good, good. So what's your plan you wanted to tell me about?" The woman's eyes were greedy for information.  
"These, I want little miss blond over in that chair to be over her head come this evening. I have plans for her."  
"Sounds good, and how do you plan for that to happen?"  
"Slip two of these into her drink, she won't accept alcohol so something that'll dissolve them will do."

Come that evening around eight they had moved to a small warehouse where Jenny was all dressed up in an apparent designer outfit that literally did make her look like a girl ready to go out on the town. It was a little revealing but otherwise Jenny liked it.

"Hey Jen, come here!"

Agnes, I have to thank you again. I'm super excited."  
"Oh it's no problem, look Jack wanted to thank you for coming on such short notice and he knows you don't drink so here's some sparkling cider just for you."  
"Awe thank you guys, well. Here's to a good show!" Taking a sip from her drink she was whisked away by a make-up guy.  
"So how many did you give her?" Agnes looked at Liz with a smile.  
"Four, decided she needed to loosen up." Both the women laughed as they took sips from their drinks.

About fifteen minutes later Jenny approached Agnes, complaining that she didn't feel well. Agnes said she'd love to take her home, that she'd help her get a cab back to the Empire and that she'd call Chuck. Sure enough as Agnes and Liz were helping the blond into a cab, Chuck called. Liz and Jenny sat in the cab while Agnes took the phone call.

"Jennifer, where the hell are you? This is my fourth phone call to you."  
"Well well. If it isn't her babysitter checking up on her."  
"Who is this?"  
"Old friend, what's it to you? Look, little J and I are having some fun so give her a call back in about an hour or two and then she'll be able to answer. Gotta go Charles."

With that she hung up the phone and gave the address to the cab driver.

* * *

"So where is she?" Nate looked at Chuck, they'd been calling everyone who might actually care about Jenny asking for any information. When she hadn't come back after one it had gotten concerning. They gave her a little time figuring she might have stopped for lunch but when they called her dad and Dan who hadn't seen her they got suspicious. Blair had showed up around three and said she had seen Humphrey getting into a car but seemed to be having a good time.  
"I don't know Nathaniel..."  
"Well what did she say?"  
"She didn't pick up the phone."

* * *

"Well boys, as promised. Here is your friend for the evening, she's had a drink too many so just take care of her." "Ah, always as promised Agnes thank you so much." He was an older gentlman probably in his early to mid-twenties dressed in casual wear for a night out and a few of his friends were around the room drinking. "Whatever, just have fun."

Jenny was placed on a small couch in the center of the room, a few guys were making out with other girls they had picked up and the night was just continuing. After an hour of being there however she was slumped over, and digged her phone out of her purse. Dialing one it was to Chuck.

* * *

"Hey Chuck, Jenny's calling." Nate had started drinking with Chuck and Blair once they figured they weren't gonna find Jenny. She was probably out getting into trouble and would slump through the front door any moment now.  
"Pick it up for me." Chuck was already making his way from down the hall towards Nate.  
"Jenny? Jenny, where are you?"  
"Nate? Nate? I don't know, the room is spinning and I don't know how I got here." Chuck too the phone from Nate. "Jennifer, where are you? We'll come to get you."  
"I don't know, I don't remember anything. Please Nate...help."  
Chuck looked at Nate and frowned, she couldn't even recognize they had switched who was on the phone. "We'll be their shortly." Chuck made a phone call and within seconds he was throwing his coat on. "Charles Bass, where are you going?"  
"I have reason to believe Jenny's drugged or under the influence, I'm going to get her."  
"I'm going too." Nate was swining his coat over his arms as he spoke.  
"Well, I'm not staying here alone so I'll go too."

* * *

The three of them walked into the club and it was within minutes that Chuck had found a guy speaking to another man about calling a cab for a girl who looked about ten in the VIP section. "Where is she?" Chuck looked at the guy, who was already pointing to the back through a set of drapes. Just as they walked through, both Chuck and Nate saw a guy was slipping his hand up her leg and she sat there not moving. Both took action, as Chuck picked the guy up from the small couch and Nate punched him in the face. Blair took a maternal side and went straight to Jenny, she grabbed her face and looked at her. "Humphrey? Humphrey is anyone in there?"  
A small groan and a flicker of her eyes and the girl was waking up, her eyes were glazed and her lips were moving but words weren't coming out. "Jenny, have you been doing any drugs?" Blair was already lifting her sleeves looking for needle marks but couldn't find any, she looked to the guy on the floor. "Did she have anything while she was here?"  
"I don't know, she's been here for a while. A couple friends dropped her off. I was gonna take her home."  
Chuck lost it first and punched him and then both he and Nate walked over to Jenny and picked her up.

* * *

Jenny woke-up on the couch in Chuck's living room, her head on someone's shoulder and her arms wrapped around someone's arm. She could see Chuck and Blair across the room on the other couch. Two things of scotch and several glasses sitting on the coffee table. She tried to move but found her head pulsating, like it was getting slammed against a wall every second.

Her blue eyes found a clock not far from where she lay that said one o' clock. She was assuming that meant in the morning because outside the window of Chuck's living room was a pure black New York. But as she found some strength she shifted her body and then heard her name, it sounded like shouting at first but the second time her name was said it was very soft. "Jenny?" Nate spoke softer when he said it the third time, he heard a deep sigh and figured she was just sleeping and moving around. Running his hands over his head he let out his own deep sigh and then closed his eyes.  
Squeezing her eyes shut she was forcing herself to hold back the tears, she hated being the little Jenny everyone saw her out to be. Having to always go to her rescue.


	6. Chapter Six

Chuck's talk seemed to have gotten to Nate, when he woke-up Jenny was gone again and he rubbed his eyes. Blair was already gone, and in the same place as last night was Chuck who sat there looking at Archibald with sulky eyes. It was just after nine o' clock and already Chuck had a glass of scotch out. Nate looked to the empty spot beside him and then up at Chuck.

"Well good morning prince charming."  
"Wher-"  
"Where do you think, this time I have a GPS on her phone."  
"So I take it your talk comes into effect now?"  
"Yes, Serena wants to meet you for lunch at the van der Woodsen residence." "Of course, well I suppose I'll be off then." "Nate?" He was already standing just outside the elevator, he turned around to face Chuck. "This isn't like me, but don't sulk. Just remember what I said ab-"  
"How I'm either the best thing or the worst thing."  
"And that you and I are still like brothers. So if you're having any troubles, please talk to me."  
"Chuck? Are you sick?"  
"Nope, just watching out for my favorite people." Smirking he nodded to Nate and walked away.

* * *

Two weeks, a whole fourteen days, had passed by through the Upper East Side and so far there had been no mention as to Nate's name. However when she had stopped by the van der Woodsen residence to see Erik, and just as she was walking in she was face-to-face with not only Serena but also Nate who were both laughing. It was Nate who went dead cold first before they switched places, Nate stared at her while Serena just smirked to her. Before they both knew it, the elevator shut and they didn't see each other. That had been three days after her huge rescue at the night club.

Ever since she had received a few after midnight phone calls which went straight to ignore the moment she saw the name. Of course it hadn't been the same, and Chuck had noticed that and told her to get dressed nicely, and as she walked out of her room he told her they were going out to dinner. They were meeting Blair out at a restraunt, Chuck got Jenny a little bit of wine and said that he trusted her well enough to drink for the night.

"While we wait for my fashionably late date, what's up with you lately?"  
"Nothing, I'm perfectly fine." "I don't mean to be rude, but that's clearly bullshit. Tell me, Miss Jennifer Tallulah Humphrey. What is wrong?"  
"Nate I gue-"  
"Don't sugar coat it with the I guess, it is."  
"Fine, it's Nate. I saw him at Erik's with Serena and they were leaving together. How could all of this mean nothing and then he ends up with her in the end? It just hurts Chuck."  
"All of what mean nothing?"  
"Don't play clueless here, we slept together and that meant a lot since...you know. I was happy for that one night and that's the happiest I've been in a long time. Now it means nothing. He called a couple times real early in the morning after I saw him and Serena, but I always hung up. I finally turned my phone off."  
"Jenny..." For once Chuck actually looked disappointed in himself as he looked to her, she was like a little sister to him, they had been spending no time together lately and it was like he didn't know what was going on anymore. He knew that Nate going for Serena would hurt Jenny but he didn't expect this.  
"Ah, sorry I'm late everbody."  
"That's okay, you two can have a private night out. I'm gonna go back to the apartment, I'm not feeling too well." Smirking to Blair she didn't even look at Chuck and got up and left.

* * *

_I know you all missed me UES, now let's get to business. Our power couple is enjoying a clearly serious conversation, and our other power couple well let's just say they're enjoying their time back together. Looks like no one wanted to play Little J._  
_XOXO Gossip Girl_

* * *

Jenny sat in the park staring at her phone, there weren't any new messages or phone calls. Instead she looked at the blast from Gossip Girl and stared at the picture of her, walking down the streets with people walking the opposite way. Otherwise there really wasn't too much going on, as she locked her phone she looked around at others in the park. There was a couple walking hand in hand, and then one random person with their headphones in reading a book while they read, otherwise she was really the only person.

Picking up her phone she dialed the only person she'd really want to talk to.

* * *

"So what's up with Jenny?"  
"She's heartbroken, just like any teenager."  
"Over Nate I suppose. Poor girl."  
"I didn't think it'd be this hard on her. I never meant for it."  
"Chuck? What did you do?"  
"I told Nate the morning after he slept with Jenny that it'd be best if he didn't stay with her. That he was either the best or the worst thing for her, and to keep trying with Serena. I feel bad having said that to him, he looked so upset and shocked. But I realize a problem when I see one. And I have to protect her, she can't protect herself."  
"Charles Bass, why would you do such a thing?" He was silent when she actually stood up to make a scene. "I'm not one for hopeless romantics but are you serious? The two of them have been falling for each other since day one when they met in the corridors at Constance."  
"I gues-" "Clearly, all men are blind. Do I need to draw it out?"  
A smirk on his face he had coaxed her back into her seat and was smiling, he loved when she was this powerful. "Please do indulge me."  
"Nate's been itching at her since they ran into the hallway, you as his best friend should know this. He's only told me a million times. He was the one to go see Jenny before anyone else did in rehab, he took so many hits from Serena and a couple good punches from Dan lately about her. He kissed Jenny, not Serena at the masquerade. And did you not think he'd mention it but Jenny said his name even when you were on the phone."  
"Then I might have done something even worse Blair..."  
"Chuck what are you talking about."

* * *

"I know it's super late Dan but I needed some brotherly love." Luckily Dan had leant her a tee-shirt of his and a pair of sweat pants she had to roll about fifty times to get them to stay. They had started making cookies in the Humphrey household.  
"I love seeing my little sister, I actually miss seeing you." His smile was always so kind, Jenny wondered why she hadn't been around sooner.  
"I know this is late, but I'm sorry for everything. Rehab, et cetera, et cetera." He was starting to laugh at her. "What?"  
"In truth, that's the shittiest apology I've ever heard." They both started laughing and when the laughing died down she threw the first sheet of cookies into the oven and started to eat some of the cookie dough.  
"You know, that'll catch up on you one day." He put his arms out like he was growing a huge stomach. "Oh shut up, I can't even imagine how much food you eat pudgy." She poked him in the stomach and smiled. "Fine fine, touche. How long do we have to wait?"  
"Uh the box said forty-five minutes, so I was thinking a movie to pass some time?"  
"Sounds good, just no chick flicks. I have had enough of those."  
"Well then you get to pick and I won't argue."

Jenny had forgotten how good brother and sister times were, she just sat there next to Dan. Looking at him he looked back to her, with a simple smile she knew the rest of the night would be nice.

* * *

Jenny woke-up the next morning to her phone rining, it was Chuck, she was in Dan's bed whereas Dan had offered to sleep on the futon in the living room. Hitting ignore she looked at the time, just past eight in the morning and it was a Monday meaning all she wanted to do was sleep in. Not even a minute after hitting ignore the phone was ringing again, from Chuck.

"What? Why do you have to wake a girl up?"  
"Why didn't you come home last night?"  
"Oh home is it? I'm pretty sure I'm laying in my bed at home."  
"No Jennifer, I'm staring at your bed right now. Home is the Empire."  
"Look Chuck, I don't want the talk."  
"Jenny, this is out of the character for me but I need to apologize for something horrible I might have done."

* * *

She had to go back to the Empire, so with that she rolled out of bed. Of course being so petite the sweat pants had fallen off in her tossing and turning while she slept, but the shirt was long enoug. As she grabbed her dress from the closet where Dan had put it she threw it back on and ran a brush through her hair, she looked half presentable.

Walking through the living room she saw her brother half sprawled out on a futon that was clearly too small for him. So she grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from the coffee table and wrote him a note.

_'Dan-_

_I had a blast last time and I really do miss my brother. I had to go do something, but don't worry we'll do last night again soon. _

_Love, J'_

It was sappy but it meant well as she placed it on his chest and then grabbed her bag and left, locking the loft door behind her she went to get the first cab she could find to get to the Empire.

* * *

As the elevator warned Chuck someone was coming, he had already made his way half way through a bottle of scotch. He wasn't one to wake-up early but Jenny was like his sister, she had disappeared from dinner the previous night and he hadn't heard from her since until the Gossip Girl blast about her being alone. The numbers drew closer as his visitor rose. The moment it opened he heard her heels click against the floor, she still wore the same dress as last night.

"Ah Jenny, sit down won't you?"  
"Chuck, I need you to tell me. What did you do? Are you okay?" She was a little mad with him but he was still like a big brother to have having given her a home and everything. "Chuck come on, you're scaring me with the silence."  
He couldn't at least not his truth, not after what Blair had shared with him in secrecy. He loved Jenny, but he just couldn't to that to her.  
"I spoke to your therapist." It was a terrible cover-up to the truth, but the girl just looked at him with doe eyes. "We decided you need to write out your feelings, just put it all out there since you won't seem to talk it out."  
"That's why you woke me from my slumber?" She just smiled and laughed, "Goodness, and here you have my scared!"  
Offering her some scotch she took a sip and then looked around, "So when do I write this thing and what about?"  
"Write about Nate." He was serious and wouldn't look her in the face.  
"You're serious?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, give me a little time. It's gonna be a lot to fit onto paper."  
"That's fine, you have all the time you need and no one will read it. Just write it and put it in the mail with no sending address."  
"Sounds like a good form of therapy."


	7. Chapter Seven

It was just after Thanksgiving which had been as normal of a routine as usual, except for quite a few awkward moments. The whole family had collected at the Upper East Side address of the van der Woodsen's. Starting from the head of the table and working clockwise was the whole family it seemed, and dates. Lily was the head of the table with Rufus to her left, and then Jenny and Erik sat next to each other and there was Chuck at the other end of the table with Blair to his left and then Nate and Serena. Nate sitting directly accross from Jenny, and as per tradition they all shared what they were thankful for and all Jenny could come up with was being sober, which was a white lie, and having such great support as she looked to everyone around the table besides Nate and Serena.

Her letter had been put in the mail box outside the Empire a little over a week after Chuck had told her about it, and who knew where it was her all her feelings were out. Whenever she looked at him there were still butterflies in her stomach, but Erik managed to know the exact moments when they happened and began conversation.

Of course, following Thanksgiving everyone was preparing for two things of real importance. Christmas and the Snowflake Ball, only one of which everyone on the UES participated in and was already well into preparing for. It was to be held three days before Christmas and everyone was already going out and buying gowns for the extravigant event.

Jenny on the other hand was quickly adjusting to the fresh blanket of snow that had collapsed itself onto New York City last night, it was ten o' clock in the morning on the following Wednesday after Thanksgiving meaning three more weeks. She had a spoon halfway into the gallon of ice cream watching scary movies when Chuck dragged himself into the living room.

"What is this absurd noise I've been hearing?" His eyes half open he had sunken into the couch and looked as the television screen was quickly covered in blood.  
"Scary movie marathon, have you seen outside?"  
"So instead of running, you're indulging in a fattening ice cream. Makes perfect sense."  
"Ha-ha. I'm Chuck Bass and I'm hilarious."

It wasn't until the elevator beeped that they both looked to see who it could be so early in the morning, sure enough in walked the last person Jenny had been expecting to see. Dan, he had been away in Europe for Thanksgiving but here he was walking into the one and only Bass residence.

"Dan...welcome home?" Smiling she stood up and hugged her brother but he didn't seem to react under her. "Dan what's wrong?"  
Dan walked towards Chuck who had already stood up, and was quickly knocked down with a punch.  
"DAN!" Grabbing her brother she looked at him with wild eyes, it was such a shock to see men fighting ecspecially to see her brother fighting. "What the hell is wrong with you?"  
"You slept with Nate?"  
Jenny was taken back and looked to Chuck who was already standing holding his nose, the two of them exchanged serious looks. No one had known besides Blair and Erik both of whom didn't speak to Dan. "Dan..."  
"Jen, when were you gonna tell me you slept with the one guy I can't stand? You know what he does to women! And you're still just a girl!"  
"Wow, just wow. So suddenly I'm just like all the other girls?"  
"Jen that's not what I meant..."  
"No, shove it Dan. Get out." Turning away she went to her room leaving Chuck and Dan alone.

"So when did this happen?" Dan sat down looking to Chuck who was taking a swig of scotch and icing his nose.  
"Just under two months ago, after the masquerade."  
"And?"  
"Dan...you need to be supportive of something. But you can't tell Jenny, it's for her own sake."  
"It all depends."

After about ten minutes of explaining, Dan just rubbed his face with his hands and looked at Chuck. He was asking a lot, but from what he could tell his sister had strong feelings for Nate, his sister's feelings meant more to him than his hatrid for a human being. He knew what love felt like, he just didn't think that his little sister truly understood it. But part of him would take Nate over Damien anyday.

* * *

Dan apologized for punching Chuck, Jenny accepted Dan's apology to her, and then as an acceptance the Humphrey's went to a early lunch and went for a brief Christmas shopping trip. Jenny got permission to buy her brother a first edition signed book that he had always wanted, while his back was turned. As for anyone else she had no ideas as what to get, she hadn't really asked anyone what they wanted. But sure enough Dan took her clothes shopping seeing as she had little to no winter wardrobe.

At the end of the day Jenny had come back with several sweaters, her own pair of sweat pants, a new jacket, several pairs of pants, as well as some under garments that she had snagged when Dan wasn't looking. But she knew in a week Chuck was going to offer to take her shopping for her dress, and that she'd have to help him pick out his suit to help make Blair look even more stunning when she went.

And sure enough, a week later as the date was approaching, Chuck woke the girl up just after nine and warned her they were going to do lunch and then go shopping for her dress and his tuxedo. So as they ran out for lunch and hopped into the Bass limo, they took off for only the best store there ever could be for things such as this.

* * *

"Blair, can we talk?" The tall blond looked to her best friend as she held up outfit after outfit in the mirror, there was a art gallery tonight that Lilly wanted her to attend so that they could pick out a few new pieces for their place.  
"Uhm, S I'm pretty sure we've been talking for the past hour." Her friend sat on the small corner couch reading a magazine, looking up she smiled. "I like that dress by the way."  
"I meant a serious talk..." She looked to Blair in the mirror's reflection with a frown.  
"Of course, of course. What's wrong?"  
"I just..."  
"You should be thrilled. You are going out with the one and only Nate Archibald, you're absolutely stunning in every outfit you've picked up, you are going to the best art gallery tonight with your boyfriend, you've got me as a best friend. What else could you ask for?"  
"I took something Blair..." She turned to her best friend. "You can't tell anybody, not even Chuck. Ecspecially Chuck, is more like it."  
"S come on, what is that bad?" Her smirk turned into a little frown as she held her best friend's hands.  
Serena let go of best friend's hands and turned to her closet, walking in she grabbed a box that was over her dresses. Opening the lid she pulled out an envelope, and then put the box back. "I took this a few weeks ago..."  
"Well give it here, what is i-" Holding the envelope in her hands she looked to Serena. "Serena what is this?"  
"It's a letter from Nate to Jenny. I don't know what it's about but he seemed almost hurt when he put it in the mail, so I took it out of the mail."  
"Serena, why would you do that?"  
"Because Blair! He called her every night just after midnight for about a week, then he told me he couldn't see me for two days and then I go to see why and he was outside putting this in the mail."  
Blair was shocked, she was truthfully speechless. If anything, from what she could guess it was probably Nate telling Jenny his true feelings or telling her the secret Chuck was hiding from her, or maybe both. Nate probably hadn't tried to talk to Jenny because he probably thought she didn't feel the same way or something, Blair just sat down on the bed.  
"Serena..I truthfully don't know what to say."  
"This is why I need your help, I hate Jenny with all my heart but I'd like to give this to her at the art gallery tonight. I just need you to be with me so she'll actually let me give it to her."  
"I'm only helping you tonight, but once I get you to Jenny you're on your own S. You need to set things straight with Little J." Offering a small smile she stood up to hug her best friend, looking at the letter she couldn't believe it. This was worse than Chuck's secret.

* * *

"So? How do I look?" She stepped out of the dressing room in a her nineth dress, the first of which was just too sexy for Jenny as Chuck had put it. However as Jenny spun around, he simply stood up and stood behind her.  
"Very...Jenny Humphrey." With his smirk she looked at him.  
It was a off-set pink that was very form fitting until the mid-calf where it softly let out to be a bit of a mermaid dress. It had eight small straps that held up the top part of her dress and all connected to just over her shoulder. It was sexy, but conservative and Jenny could only smile as Chuck whipped out his wallet and paid for the dress.  
Chuck had gotten a very classic tuxedo an hour before she had begun shopping for dresses but she was very happy with both their selections.

"So, now where are we off to?" Getting back into her regular clothes she looked to Chuck who was standing outside her dressing room.  
"Back to the Empire, we have to prepare for the gallery tonight."  
"Gallery?"  
"Yes, Lilly is picking out some pieces and I'd like to introduce myself to the artist. I'm not leaving your home to ice cream so you're coming with."  
"Ok, well I'll text Erik and I'll hang out with him tonight."

* * *

Blair ran off the elevator just as Jenny was walking towards it, running into her Blair dropped her purse and out came the envelope. Jenny picked it up without looking at it and handed it to Blair.

"Sorry J, I'm just running l-"  
"Blair it's fine, Chuck's wasting time so I was gonna go wait in the limo." She smiled to Blair, "You look beautiful for tonight by the way. I really enjoy your necklace." Getting into the elevator she waved. "Tell Chuck to hurry up will you?"

As the elevator doors shut she whipped around to see none other than Chuck who placed a finger under her chin and gave her a kiss. "Are you ok?"  
He seemed to sense her tension, and was soon proven right when she lifted an envelope out of her purse. All Chuck could do was read what was on the envelope and look at her. "What is this?"  
"Serena took it not long after she and Nate were back together, I think it's Nate confessing to Jenny about everything and his feelings. She wants to give it to Jenny tonight and apologize."  
"Blair, not tonight. We do not need any scenes tonight, tell Serena you forgot it at home."  
"I can't just lie! There's two people you and I love and care about who depend on this letter."  
"Listen to me, she's finally moving on. Jenny is finally starting to get over him, she wrote a letter not long ago with her feelings down and has been better. Tonight is not the night, do it some other time."  
"She's going to get it Chuck, whether you want her to or not. I'll put it in the mail myself tomorrow if I have to."  
"Just not tonight Blair, let Jenny have a good night."  
"Fine...Have I ever mentioned that I love how you look in a suit?" She smiled at him and kissed him.

* * *

Jenny, Chuck and Blair walked into the gallery which was very low lighting with a small blue hue to the room. It made Jenny's dress even better, even in it's simplicity. It was just a front button up dress that ended mid-thigh, and a set of tights underneath with a pair of heels. And to top it off was her pea coat that she had just coat checked.

She searched for Erik and when she couldn't find him she sent him a text but saw Lily and Serena first. Asking where he was, Serena answered for Lily and told Jenny that he was out on a date. However, Serena then threw her a compliment on how she looked which Jenny took weird seeing as Serena practically had always hated her guts.

Thanking them she walked away just as Nate was entering the gallery and going for Serena, she had only seen him for a second as she went to go look at the works of art. Instead, she accepted the offer of wine from the tray and drank. After a few minutes she found Chuck with Blair on the other side of the gallery, they were talking to who appeared to be the artist so she left them. As she took another glass of wine she swallowed it whole, and placed it back on the tray. She was actually slipping on her own agenda but she was extremely bored but not ready to leave.

Turning to look at some art she soon heard someone speak behind her.  
"Well, if it isn't Jennifer Humphrey." She couldn't recognize the voice, as she turned around she felt her whole body freeze up. He slipped an arm around her waist and walked her towards the back exit, her eyes darted around for everyone and anyone but so she could hear the clapping and saw as a white veil was being lifted over a piece of art work.  
Trying not to show her nerves she eased under his hold of her, "Damien."


	8. Chapter Eight

He looked just like himself, his hair combed back, a quarter buttoned shirt underneath his gray pea coat and his black slacks. But it was his blue eyes that got her, as well as his ability to seem to grow as he stood eye level with her even with her heels. She felt so small in his presence, her whole body felt like it was going limp in his arm. Part of her hearing his voice and seeing him made her think of two things, their good times before he left her to die and the fact he was her only version of Nate she could have.

Being the young and stupid eighteen year old that she was, she felt herself melting into the side of him as she stood with him. He was looking at her know, stroking her hair with his thumb and fiddling with the ends of it. Looking her up and down he smiled, "You've grown Jenny." Brushing some hair from her face he smiled once more. "I missed you all this time. And now that I'm back, I was wondering if you'd take me back?"  
"Damien, you left me to die..." Standing there she distanced herself very slightly from him but not far enough that he lost his hold of her.  
"And I'm sorry, I was scared and for that I'm sorry. But you have to think back to all the fun we had, don't you remember all those good times we had? I love you Jenny, and I know you won't want me back but just remember that I love you." He looked sincere, he looked apologetic, he was clearly upset at the fact he had lost her.  
She didn't know what to think, but his apology seemed truly apologetic. With that she closed the difference and went for a hug which Damien stole as a kiss.

Stepping back from her he wiggled his eyebrow, "I've got a few friends that were here and we're all going back to my place. To celebrate me coming back to the country. Would you care to join?"  
"Sure, let me just go get my coat." Smiling she let her hand slip from his as she walked away.

* * *

Chuck, Nate, Serena and Blair all stood next to one another on one side of the artist and watched as Jenny talked to a shadow in the corner of the room away from everyone. No one could catch a face but it was Serena who actually showed the concern as it appeared to her that Jenny was kissing somebody before drifting off from someone.  
"Who's Jenny talking to?"  
"Where?" Nate was the first one to beat Chuck to saying it, but soon all four of them were watching as Jenny walked to the front door and handed over her coat check slip. Once she grabbed her coat she threw it on and walked out the front door.  
"Chuck you should go see what's going on." Serena looked nervous for once, and actually like she cared about Jenny. Of course just as she suggested that the artist called Chuck's name.  
"Nate, go see where she's going for me? I have some quick business to attend to."  
The young man seemed a bit shocked and Serena was already pushing him towards the door and Blair was just watching. So he did as commanded and walked out the front door after Jenny just in time to see her walking away arm in arm with a male figure.

"Hey! Jenny!" Shouting after her he started walking towards her.  
Turning around she looked to Nate while Damien and three other people walked a little ways before stopping. Collectively waiting as she approached Nate. "Hey, we were all just wondering where you were going?"  
"We?"  
"Well yeah, Serena, Blair, Chuck." He offered her a bit of a smile, it was his first time standing face to face with her in months.  
"For their sakes I'm going to a party with a few friends."  
"Oh? Who are they?"  
Damien finally showed his face as he threw his arm around Jenny's waist. "Are you ready to go?" He smiled to Jenny, who was still looking straight at Nate.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I'm sorry Jenny but you can't go with him, I can't allow that."  
Just as that happened, out came Chuck, Serena and Blair looking for Nate. They stood there making small talk just outside the gallery while they watched as the conversation happened. Before anyone knew Nate was being punched in the face and Chuck was making his move towards his friend. But before he could get there, Jenny as well as her mystery goers all hopped into a limo and disappeared.

"Nate, what the hell happened?" Blair looked to him as he was getting a hand up from Chuck.  
"Damien's got her."  
"What?!" Serena looked to him as he stood up and then at Blair and Chuck.  
"She said they were going to some party, I don't know why she'd go with him."  
Chuck was quiet as he turned away from the group and dialed a phone number, and moments later he came back into the group.  
"I'm going to get her, I'm sorry Blair but I'll make it up to you." He gave her a kiss and then made his way back towards where his limo was waiting.  
"Wait, I'm going with." He looked to Serena, with a deep sigh he frowned at her. "I'm sorry, but I have to."  
She knew she was never going to win him over completely, "It's fine. We'll talk later."  
"Thank you." Kissing her cheek he ran to catch up with Chuck.  
"What just happened between you two?" Blair looked to Serena.  
"We just broke up, or will be." Letting out a deep sigh she smiled to Blair.

* * *

Damien and his small group walked into a private pent house sweet that he had signed for under an alias, he wasn't going to party with Little J at his residence seeing as after he had just punched Nate Archibald he had a feeling they'd all be looking for her.

Whisking Jenny into the living room he smiled, there was one other guy and two girls who were with them. Both of the girls were probably early twenties and the other guy was about mid-twenties. Damien and the man exchanged money and a small plastic bag. Soon Damien had alcohol heavily provided to everyone in the room, and within thirty minutes both the girls were gone. The music was blasting and they were dancing in their under garments while the other guy watched intensly.

"Come on Jenny, you don't look like you're having fun."  
"Damien, I stopped doing drugs after what happened. I went to rehab."  
"Yes I know, but this is a party. You should be having fun, just look at Helen and Marie. I'd love to see you dance for me." Smiling he pushed her hair back and gave her a kiss. "Just take one, it's not that strong."  
With a deep sigh she looked to his hand and took the pill, swallowing it with a chaser of rum she smiled to him.  
After about ten minutes and a little pill crushed into her next drink, she was enjoying herself quite a bit. All three girls danced for both men, however, Jenny took herself more for Damien and was soon in his lap. And before J knew it, he was picking her up with her legs wrapped around his waist as he ran his fingers through her hair he walked her a short distance to the bed that sat just above the living room and laid her down on her back.

* * *

"We're looking for Damien Dalgaard." Chuck stood at the front desk to a private hotel, almost as private as the Empire.  
"I'm sorry we don't have anyone here by that name, and if we didn't we couldn't tell you where they were." The woman behind the counter was middle aged and just held a constant frown.  
"Look, try Jeremiah Zegers."  
"Like I said, we can't tell you if anyone is here by that name."  
"Look lady, he's got a under age girl up there in his room so I suggest you give us access." Nate looked to the woman who quickly typed the name into the system.  
"Penthouse, top floor. Get in the elevator and I'll patch you up."  
"Thank you." Chuck thanked the woman with a smirk and then walked away with Nate into the elevator.  
"Good catch Nathaniel."  
"Shut-up, I just want to make sure she's safe."  
Chuck just smirked next to his friend who looked like a prize boxer ready to beat someone down.

* * *

Damien was making his way down the dress, undoing each button as his fingers met them before finally it was just the two pieces of fabric that he slid off to the side. His lips never left hers, as he slipped his fingers between the lace to her thong and her bare hip. Her hands were simply holding the buckle to his pants as she let her lips move with his she felt his finger on her hip and suddenly her stomach wound up into a huge knot. Her insides were freaking out, her brain was questioning as to why she was there. As she got a moment to breath and his lips traced down her neck she looked at the ceiling and felt a tear on the corner of her eye.

* * *

Chuck and Nate got off the elevator to walk into the small coat room which then turned into a kitchen and then the living room where there was one girl dancing and the other in some guy's lap. Both brunette's which told the men it wasn't Jenny, but as soon as they saw another couple not far from the living room in what appeared to be an offset public bedroom, Chuck almost lost it even knowing it was Damien.

It was Nate though that ripped Damien off of Jenny, and his eyes quickly caught her almost bare form before he went to town on Damien's face. But it was Chuck who was by Jenny's side lifting her up. She was crying, "I'm so sorry Chuck." Wrapping her arms around him she cried into his shoulder as he held her he grabbed her coat from the side of the bed and put it around her shoulders.

Within moments after Damien was laying on the ground with the alone girl tending to him, the three left. Jenny remained on Chuck's arm, already half asleep from whatever drugs and alcohol she had taken and was mumbling words that no one understood before she stopped and seemed to just fall asleep where she stood. Chuck held her firmly in place so she wouldn't go down.

"Thank you for tonight Nathaniel." He looked to his friend who was staring at the reflection given in the elevator, of Jenny and Chuck.  
"It's no problem, you might wanna button her dress before we get out though."  
Nate put his arms out to hold her and she seemed to melt into the front of him, as he took in a deep breath he could smell her shampoo in her hair, he watched as Chuck buttoned up her dress before finishing with her coat.  
"Chuck...has she said anything lately?" Nate looked to his friend, they hadn't been talking much lately due to Nate always being with Serena and Chuck being with either Jenny or Blair or doing business  
Chuck knew his real expression was showing through, as he looked to his friend. "Not lately."  
"Is she at least happy?"  
"She seems happy, it's the Jenny we all know and love. Besides tonight, this is the stupid Jenny who gets into trouble." Looking to the girl he just sighed. "But she seems all good. You? Are you happy?" He wasn't one to care about many other's feelings, but he knew deep down Nate was really hurting.  
"Yeah, I think I'm going to break up with Serena though. Things just haven't been the same, maybe focus more on business rather than relationships."  
"That's a bold move Nathaniel for someone who's apparently happy."  
"Like I said, I'm fine."

* * *

Waking up the following morning it was like her head was pounding, she was waking up in her new sweat pants as well as a band tee-shirt she had gotten when she was fifteen. Her hair was slightly wet from a shower she didn't remember taking, but sitting next to her bed was a note. It said he was in the living room, and to take the pills and her head would feel better. On top of the note was a small glass of water that she was so thankful for both things. She had a feeling that after Chuck rescued her, he had probably taken her back to the Empire and stripped her down and given her a shower, along with putting her in clean clothes.

Swallowing the two pills and chasing it with water she sat up, a little to fast and quickly threw herself into the pillows. This time she rolled out of bed and stood up very slowly, as she walked out of her room and down the hall she could smell food cooking. Sure enough there were some pancakes and eggs sitting in the kitchen waiting for her.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Miss Humphrey risen from the dead!" Chuck laughed as the girl grabbed a plate and threw a few pancakes and eggs on her plate. "However, happy to know the dead has quite the appetite."  
"Ha, ha. What time is it anyways?" Her eyes half closed she sat down on the couch and turned away from the window.  
"It is two o' clock."  
"Holy shit Chuck you let me sleep the whole day!" She looked at him with her eyes wide open this time and then groaned when her brain seemed to slam into the side of her skull.  
"You had quite the night last night, so I figure you could have a day for yourself. Anyways, you've got nothing planned all day. Although Dan called saying he'd love another 'sibling night' as I recall."  
"Ugh don't remind me. The last thing I remember is you picking me up off the bed."  
"Is that all?"  
"Yup. Then I woke-up in bed this morning completely stripped and apparently bathed, or so it feels."  
"Well, I couldn't do that by myself. You're not as light as you think my Humphrey."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean you've gained about five or ten pounds sitting inside all this time."  
"No, no. About not doing it yourself!" She laughed and looked to Chuck, she did have to admit she had gained a little weight and most of it had been in her breasts and possibly her butt.  
"Well me and Nate came to your resc-"  
"Nate? As in Nate Archibald?"  
"Yes, that's the only Nate you and I both know." He smirked to her.  
"Holy shit that's not cool, did he help you give me a shower?" She seemed almost embarass even though she knew he had already seen her naked.  
"Common sense Jen, I simply turned the shower on, he helped you bathe. I grabbed your clothes while he did that and helped him get you dressed."  
"I hate you, I hope you know that." She narrowed her eyes at him and smirked. "But thank you for helping me last night. I didn't need that mistake in my life."  
"Just no more rescuing you Jenny? Not for a while at least. I can handle one rescue a month, that's my limit." He smiled as she took a bite from her chocolate chip waffle.  
"Deal, I'm not going out anytime soon."  
"Except for the ball next week."  
"Except for the ball, of course."

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm really looking for reviews, I've been on a roll and as you can get going things will be heating up do not worry. I will however make a special bonus chapter for those of you out there who actually care, w****hereas for those that don't, I'll warn you when it comes out.**

**On a side note I am looking for REVIEWS as well as any advice, tips, suggestions. Please guys! I've been pumping chapter after chapter out and they're getting longer but I need ideas to keep going. So any thing is appreciated whether you write it anonymously in a review or shoot me a private message! **

**Thank you all! **

**XOXO Muff**


	9. Chapter Nine

Sure enough come December 22nd it was time for the Snowflake Ball, for Jenny it meant seeing everyone from Constance after she had ended up dropping out. However, Chuck had been trying to convince her to talk to the head master about at least finishing up her senior year. But Jenny didn't want to even think about school for the day, the only thing she was upset about was even seeing anybody from Constance. Instead she just focused on herself for the night, it was a night for going out there and seeing everybody she also knew and loved and showing everyone she had changed. As she threw her hair back into a pony tail she got started on her make-up.

Putting her eyeliner, blush, and mascara on she looked in approval of how she looked. As she spent the next fifteen minutes she finished her hair with a nice updo and sprayed it so that it looked sleek and clean. Topping the whole look off with a soft lipstick she took a deep breath and smiled. Pulling the oversized tee-shirt down and following with her sweat pants she grabbed her dress from the closet. Slipping it out of the bag she smiled as she lifted it up and let it hang over her shoulder, before smiling at the way it fit. It held its own which was nice, it was also form fitting which made her look mature and not like the Jenny everyone remembered.

Taking a seat in front of the mirror she did a quick touch-up until her eyes caught the photos that lined the outter part of the mirror. She had photos of her and Erik in one of those photo machines at a movie theater, she looked like a grunge kid with her blond hair all wild and her make-up a little heavy. There were a few photos of her and Dan as well as pictures with her dad, there was a photo from this past Thanksgiving with everyone that Chuck had given her, she continued to look around but quickly looked back to the Thanksgiving photo. Everyone looked happy, Erik and Jenny had been laughing from a joke, Blair and Chuck were close together smiling, Lily and Rufus were giving each other a kiss and then there was Nate and Serena, Serena who smiled as well as she could and Nate who was looking at something from the corner of his eye.

All the photos she had she loved, it was her family. Everyone on the Upper East Side had become her family as she noticed over these photos. As she picked off one photo, she heard a knock at her door, looking into the mirror she saw Chuck standing there taking a sip of scotch. He was just smirking as he approached her.

Putting the photo back, Chuck smiled. "Blair has something for you in the living room." With that Jenny grabbed her heels and walked out of the room, it was almost eight meaning they'd be leaving soon. As soon as she was out of the room Chuck turned to leave before looking back to her mirror, he grabbed the photo she had been holding. It was of her and Nate, a Gossip Girl photo non-the less but Chuck remembered that day like the back of his hand.

It had been just about four years ago when Nate and Jenny first met, she looked so young and innocent. It was of Nate giving the girl a smile and Jenny smiling at him as they both managed to focus and pick up the things Jenny had dropped. After words it was like Jenny and Nate had become best friends, of course at the time Jenny was aiming for Blair's approval and Nate had been dating Blair. All Chuck could do was put the photo back and shake his head, they had to tell Jenny tonight.

* * *

"Oh Blair it's beautiful!" Jenny marvelled at the necklace and earrings that Blair had just given her, along with the bracelet that all matched. "Well, I figured since our Little J is growing up she needs some grown-up things."  
It was a very simple necklace with a silver chain, and a diamond pendant. The earrings were the same being two diamonds and the bracelet was all silver with about seven diamond pendants.  
"I agree, it's very grown-up Jenny." Chuck walked into the room and smiled. "Awe, thanks guys. This means a lot!" Getting up she hugged Blair and then Chuck, "Let me grab my coat and we'll get going."

Jenny disappeared down the hallway as Chuck smiled to Blair and then approached her, offering a soft kiss he took a sip of his scotch. "Tonight's the night, give her the letter tonight."  
"Are you sure?" Blair frowned and looked at him, she wasn't sure if tonight was the right night of all the nights that were to come. "I'm sure, she needs it."  
"Chuck?" He raised an eyebrow to his name, "What do you have up your sleeve?"  
"You'll see. Trust me." He simply smiled and gave her another kiss just as Jenny came back into the room.  
"Ready!" She smiled to them and they were on their way.

* * *

They had really done it this year, the floor was made to look like there was fresh snow on the ground, there were white tree looking objects around the room with lights on them, the windows had been blocked to look like snow was covering them. The room was dark however there were lights going around to add that winter wonderland feelings, and the band was doing incredibly well. Jenny could only smile at how lovely it looked, as she looked to Blair and Chuck she saw Erik across the room and made her way towards him.

"Chuck, I'll be back." With that Blair disappeared leaving Chuck to go find his best friend. Blair quickly found Serena who looked as tall and stunning as she usually did, she was showing a little more skin than she usually did but she looked absolutely stunning. "Well, well, well S. Looking as fabulous as always." Blair smiled and embraced her friend in a hug.  
"B you look stunning!" She held her friend back and looked at her with a wide smile.  
"So, who'd you come with?"  
"I actually came with Dan." "As in Humphrey? Why?"  
"Well, me and Nate broke up and I just kind of re-fell for Dan who for some reason took me back." Blair had to admit, she looked absolutely stunning and did look happy. From across the room she could also spot Dan, who was of course standing with his sister and Erik on the other side of the room.  
"I suppose a congrats is back in order!" Smiling to her best friend she looked around the room for a minute to locate Chuck who was laughing it up with Nate.  
"Blair, you okay?"  
"Fine, fine. Look, Chuck wants Jenny to get the letter tonight. He's got something up his sleeve, and I don't know what but can you please give it to her tonight?" "Sure, sure. Will you stay with me and then help me find Nate to apologize?"  
"Of course."

* * *

Serena and Blair found Jenny fast since the girl really did stand out, and was also standing with Dan. Of course Dan pardonned himself just before the girls got to Jenny. "Oh Serena, Dan was just looking for you." Jenny smiled and looked at the girl. "You look amazing, as usual."  
"Jenny, you look stunning! And a little sexy too." Smiling she looked to Blair who quickly grabbed Erik away for a moment. "Jenny, I need to tell you something."  
"Ok?" The girl was still smiling as she looked at Serena with a questioning look.  
With a deep sigh Serena held out an envelope, Jenny took it and without looking at it she looked to Serena. "What is this?"  
"Not long after Nate and I kind of got back together I followed him one day after he'd been avoiding me, he was dropping this into the mail box."  
"I don't understand."  
"Jenny, sometimes you're so naive." Serena smiled and pushed the small strand of hair out of the girl's face. "It's for you, and I took it. Nate wrote you a letter that I stole because I wanted Nate for myself."  
Jenny looked like she had just crashed into a brick wall, she stood there mouth a gap looking to Serena who was frowning. "Jenny please speak."  
"Serena...how could you?"  
"Look, I know I was wrong. But I wanted him for myself, and you were my real threat. But he changed after he never heard from you, and then that night with Damien we broke up not long after."  
"You broke up?" Jenny looked from the letter up to Serena who nodded.  
"Jus read it, I don't know what's in it but he was really disappointed when he never heard from you so I take it it's important."

* * *

"Nathaniel."  
"Ah, Chuck. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Nate smiled and looked to his best friend, taking a sip of his drink. "A drinking buddy." Chuck held up his drink and they clinked them. Just then Chuck's hand disappeared into his tux and pulled out an envelope. "This if for you."  
"An envelope? What can you not speak?" Nate smiled and laughed as he took it, as he read the front of the leter he recognized the girly hand writing and then looked at Chuck. "What is this?"  
"Look, Jenny doesn't know you're getting this. I had her write it for therapy to get all her feelings out so she'd stop sulking after I told you to step off. I admit, I was wrong and I caught her today looking at a photo of you two. I haven't read this, so I'm hoping it clears some things up."  
"What photo?" Nate showed an interest as he put his glass down and started to open the envelope. "Gossip Girl's first ever post about our Jenny. It's a photo of the aftermath of you two clashing into each other like fools." Chuck smiled as he looked around the room, truthfully he was searching for Jenny but couldn't spot her. "Chuck...where is she?" Nate looked up from what was inside the envelope. "I'm trying to find her for you."  
_

Jenny read the whole letter from top to bottom at least four times while she stood alone in the corner of the room. People were dancing, people were talking, she looked up from the letter with a tear in her eye. She almost couldn't believe it but the letter has just re-emerged every single thought and feeling about Nate, as if looking at the Gossip Girl picture hadn't re-awoken any feelings. She could feel her make-up smudging and at that moment she saw Erik.

"Jen?" He sat next to her and saw her face, "Holy crap Jen, what's wrong?" Grabbing a napkin she started blubbering like an idiot while she held two pieces of paper. Erik picked her up from the table and walked her out the front to the nearest bathroom to help her get cleaned up and to hear the whole story.

* * *

Erik walked back into the event before Jenny did, and that was the first person that Chuck noticed. He knew that Erik would know where Jenny was, he had to seeing as he had been with her just about the whole night. Of course once Erik was in the grasps or Rufus and Lily he couldn't touch the boy until he had been released, but he noticed as the boy seemed to whisper to Blair who then flashed a look to Chuck and disappeared out of the room.

It was getting to be just after ten by the time Jenny walked back into the room with Blair on her arm, the girl's make-up had altered slightly and her hair had too. But it was like she was the queen of the ball as people seemed to notice her and smile and say hello. A few of her old classmates told her she looked good and then got into talks about how she dropped out, the whole time Blair not leaving her side.

Leaving Jenny alone for a minute with the Humphrey and van der Woodsen clan, Blair snuck off to Chuck. "So you look like you've accomplished something, spill."  
"I gave Jenny's little therapy letter to Nate."  
"Well Serena gave Jenny the letter that Nate meant to send to her."  
"Then I suppose we've accomplished our goals." Chuck looked down to Blair and smiled. "Have I mentioned you look beautiful in that dress?"  
"Of course you have." Smiling she kissed him.  
He pressed his lips to hers and then whispered in her ear. "Have I ever mentioned you'd look even more beautiful out of that dress?" They shared a look and then Chuck took her hand and led her out of the room.

* * *

With that the bright light shone on the dance floor as the final dances for the night were occuring, Erik asked Jenny to dance and so they made their way to the dance floor. "Thanks for dancing with me Erik."  
"No, no. Thank you for dancing with me Jennifer Humphrey."  
As they danced, Jenny's eyes closed as she started to feel herself fall asleep on Erik. He shifted underneath her and felt like he wasn't there, and she just smiled as they dance. "Sorry, I'm just sleepy Erik."  
Opening her eyes she was looking over a man's shoulder at Erik who smiled to her and waved. Jenny tensed underneath the person's hold and looked up to see the face of non other than Nate Archibald. "Nate?" If a smile could kill it was the one he was giving her at that moment, if a touch could kill it was his arm around her waist, if a look could kill it was the one he was giving her right then. "Nate we need to talk."  
"I know, Serena told me." Nate dug into his tuxedo and pulled out an envelope that had his name on it. "And Chuck gave me this." He raised his eyebrows and smiled.  
"I wrote that for a different reason, but Nate yours. When did you write it?"  
"Just after Chuck told me to back off."  
"Oh Nate..."  
He placed his fingers to her chin and lifted it as he kissed her, his other arm wrapped around her waist he pulled her closer. Her arms wrapped around his neck , and things quickly heated up as his hands slid around her waist. Tracing a circle on the small of her back, against bare skin she felt her whole body shake underneath the touch. Her hand pressing into his chest, almost to push him back but he pressed against her. Her hunger met his as she pressed into him.  
Stopping for a moment he whispered into her ear, "Let's get out of here."

* * *

**WARNING: Heated chapter coming up next, so there will be a *M* in it and following that chapter will be one without an M because the story will continue. This is just a bonus chapter coming up next.**

**Btw I would love some reviews please!**


	10. Chapter Ten

Chuck walked off the elevator to see the mess of young love, his coat drapped over his back he simply smiled as he followed the bread crumbs to Jenny's room where the door was left wide open. Leaning against the door frame he simply shook his head as he saw Jenny's bushy blond hair scrambled on the pillow and then a Nate Archibald laying happily next to her.

Clearing his throat it was like trying to wake-up the dead, as he cleared his throat once more this time a little louder he watched as it was Nate who woke-up first and stared at his best friend. As soon as Nate shifted, Jenny started to lift herself and turned around, pushing her hair back out of her face she didn't bother to grab the sheet to cover herself as she looked at Nate.

"What's up?" It wasn't until she followed his look that she grabbed the sheets to cover herself, she almost didn't have any words for Chuck. "Happy to know you two had a good time last night. Breakfast will be ready in about fifteen minutes." With that he offered his smile to Nate, closed the door and walked away.

The two of them looked to each other with a smile and laughed, the last thing they had been really expecting was for Chuck to see the two of them in bed together. Nate leaned over to press Jenny back into the mattress, a kiss planted on her lips but she quickly took advantage of that and pulled him closer to her as she wanted more. He was the one to stop it, he had to pull away despite what strength she did have, and smiled at her.

"I don't think Chuck was intending on waiting."  
"That's okay, he's made us wait before. Anyways, breakfast could be served a lot earlier." Pulling him back in for a kiss he willingly obliged before he pulled away. "Come on, we've got plenty of time."

Nate rolled out of the bed first, grabbing his boxers and then leaning over to give Jenny a kiss. She rolled out of bed next to walk to her drawer to grab new under garments and then grabbed a shirt off the ground, it was Nate's but he smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
"I think you pull that off better than I could."  
"Well of course, you look better without it on." He pressed his lips to her head and then disappeared from the room, going in search of a pair of pants for him to wear in the short-term.

Walking into the main portion of the entire floor she looked at Chuck who sat on the other side of the counter, she rolled her eyes at his excuse for breakfast it was coming up the elevator meaning a single bone in his body had simply dialed a number and room service was coming.

"Have a good night?" Chuck smiled and raised an eyebrow to Jenny who looked like a hot mess, her hair all over the place and her shirt pretty much explaining it all in one word. "As a matter of fact, I did. You?" He just smiled like a little kid and she already knew the answer, "So what did you order for breakfast?" "Three of everything, I figured we would all need energy to get this day accomplished."  
"Sounds good, what's on the agenda for today?"  
"Nothing for myself, but I did receive a call today."  
"Oh? Who from?" She grabbed a apple from the fridge and ran it under the sink's water before taking a bite into it, she spun around on her heel and smiled to him. "Your counselour...care to explain?" He suddenly realized her mood was gone as she looked from the apple to her feet, just then Nate walked in and all Jenny could do was shake her head to Chuck.  
"What are we all talking about?" Jenny mouthed no and shook her head, but Chuck figured secrets were better off not kept.  
"Jenny here, hasn't been seeing her counselour. She also hasn't been taking her medication." He lifted up the little orange bottle, and with that both men looked at Jenny who was now eating her apple in silence, looking to her feet.  
"Really Jen?" Nate stood next to Chuck now, both men had taken their sides and Jenny's lovely lovely morning felt ruined. "I feel fine!"  
"It's not whether you feel fine Jen, it's about getting better."  
"She also hasn't been attending her sessions."  
"I've been busy..."  
"When's her next one?"  
"Two hours from now." Chuck looked to the girl who was giving him cold looks. "Your going, I'm bringing you." Nate looked to her with protective eyes, he also took the orange bottle and looked at Chuck. "I'll make sure she goes to each appointment."  
"Well, look at that Jenny. Wasn't as bad as you were expecting." Her eyes had lightened up the moment Nate said he'd take her.

They finished breakfast and by the time they were done it was approaching the time to leave, to Nate grabbed a few of his old clothes that had been left behind when he lived there, and Jenny went to get dressed herself.

Walking out of the bedroom, Chuck smiled she looked like a grown-up once more, maybe this was Jenny's way of growing up was having Nate on her side. She wore a pair of black pumps, with black leather pants, a sweater, and over that was a white jacket he remembered having bought her. Along was a purse, which Chuck shared his opinion that she didn't need to she threw it back into her room and waited for Nate who walked out in a simple plaid shirt and Jenny didn't care to pay attention to the rest, eitherway he looked good.

"Ah, Miss Humphrey we didn't think we'd ever see your face again." Her name was Michelle, she led a counseling session and there were two kinds, group and individual. Today was both for her, it was a group session along with individual sessions afterwords, luckily her individual session followed group. For Michelle, she was an attractive middle-aged woman with brown curls, she didn't bother with make-up anymore, and her outfits were always fitting for the situation. She was the grown-up in the room, so she easily dressed like one. "And it appears you brought a guest."  
"Oh no-no he's my ride."  
"Ah, well if he'd like to join it'd be my treat. We've got a few other skippers today so it's just us six."  
By six she was referring to herself, Jenny, Nate, and three other kids. JEnny knew all of them, there was Adam who was only fifteen and a severe alcoholic who had gone to hospital more than any one else here in the past six months due to his habit. Next to Adam was his sister of all things, Abigail who was Jenny's age and had a severe drinking problem herself as well as suffering from being a bulimic. Of course, then there was the one annoying person in her whole life who she never wanted to see again in the history or all history, Mark. He was decently attractive and Jenny had tried once or twice to date him but it had failed, he reminded her too much of Damien. He was twenty and was a bit of a drug dealer here and there, only when he wasn't dipping into his own stock. However Jenny knew her reasons, for the excessive drinking and the usage of drugs as well as helping transport drugs to and from people. Of course all the interesting stories were gone, there were four others: Justine, Heather, Clark, and Mitch. "So, who wants to start group today." There wasn't anyone going there to raise their hand, Michelle's mouth twisted as she wrote something down on her pad of paper and then looked up. "How about J-" Nate viewed Jenny's face before the woman even finished speaking and raised his hand. "Ah, a volunteer. So, how we start is we say 'Hi my name is so and so, I'm here because of so and so.'"  
"Hi my name is Nate and I'm here because I dropped off my friend Jenny."  
"Well that's fucking news, you can't even relate." Adam looked but soon felt a punch from his sister.  
"Shut-up he's hot." She whispered it to her brother and then smiled, a simple raise of her eyebrows and then she held eye contact. "Well, thank you for coming Nate. Jenny? We haven't seen you in a while how have you been doing?"  
"Fine, haven't had a drink" A lie she thought, "Or done any drugs." A truth for a fact. "Well that's excellent, right everybody?"

Group dragged on like a dog with three legs for another thirty minutes before Michelle realized they were all getting no where, and concluded saying they'd all see each other the next time and she'd have a surprise for them all. And of course following group, Michelle requested Jenny to join her in her small office.

Jenny disappeared into the small office before Nate could even speak to her, but Michelle smiled to him. "You know it's nice she had someone like you who makes sure she's getting the help she needs. If you'd like there's a television and some magazines if you'd like to wait, otherwise this is an hour or so session if you'd like to leave. It doesn't matter either way."  
"That's fine, do you have anything to drink however?" He smiled with his charming smile as Michelle pointed to a coffee pot and a small refrigerator filled with bottled water and sodas and juices and told him to help himself before disappearing into the room.

"So, where do you want to start today?" Michelle smiled, she had learned a lot about Jenny since the girl had first started coming there. So far it had taken the first month of every other day visits to get it out of her about Damien. But it wasn't until the last visit that Jenny had shown her a picture of Damien and now Michelle could understand a few things, but she hadn't heard much about this Nate person. "I don't know, where would you like to start." Jenny was staring out the window and kept her attention there. "How about we talk about Nate?" It got a response because the girl took a deep sigh and looked down, a small smile playing on the corner of her mouth. "I can see why you chose him, Damien I mean. He looks like a younger version, have you ever realized that?"  
"I did, but it was too late when I realized it."  
"So tell me, about Nate."  
Jenny looked to her and told her everything, or at least everything she could fit into their hour session which went slightly over their time limit. From the story about how they first met, to sitting on a stoop and talking about family after barely knowing each other for a week, how she asked him for a favor and how he celebrated her birthday with her that night after everyone forgot, and all the stories inbetween. Not including ball, the night club incident, or last night. Those were just details that didn't need to be included into her therapy session and it was very quickly as time drew closer that Michelle smiled. "Thank you Jenny."  
"For what?" She stood up absolutely confused as her hand was on the door handle, she looked the therapist in the eye who simply smiled at her. "For telling me everything, I learned a lot about you today."  
"Yeah, no problem." With that she walked out of the little office to see Nate reading a stupid celebrity magazine. "Have fun?"  
"Oh yeah, we played games and painted each others nails." The sarcasm in her voice was obvious so he smiled as she bit her lip. It was like last night was too good to be true, she wanted to kiss him but quickly felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and rolled her eyes. "I'll be just outside, meet me?"  
"Sure, let me just get my stuff." With that she walked out of the therapist and into the hall where he heard her speak into the phone with a sort of anger.

"Ah, Nate. Can I speak to you?" He turned around to face the therapist who held a kind smile, in truth Jenny had been right that the woman although a bit older held an attractive smile and had attractive features. "Of course, what about?" He smiled as he shoved his hands into his pockets, looked with a curiousity to Michelle. "About Jenny, she did nothing but talk about you today. It's probably the happiest I've seen her be. I just want to tell you that you're an awfully good thing to have come into her life."  
"Well I do care for her, a lot."  
"I can tell, in the way you stand and the way you look at her. From the stories she tells me about how you two met and the kinds of talks you have, it's good for her. Those kind of talks are really good for her." He didn't really have a response for it, he felt himself almost wanting to smile at the fact Jenny had spent her session talking about all their times together, it told him basically how she felt about him. "It was nice to meet you today, but I have to give you one warning." Turning around she looked over her shoulder, "Don't hurt her." The door closed behind her and it left Nate just looking at her name on the door, he had to question. Why did everyone think he was going to hurt her?

Jenny woke-up underneath the sheets of her bed, her eyes adjusting to the sunshine that was gleaming in through the window. Blinking a few times to adjust she sat up to assess the situation, she felt the sheets over every part of her body and admired the softness. Looking to her right she looked to her partner, who lay on his stomach and at that moment she smiled as she looked at him. He was everything she had ever wanted growing up, his shaggy yet sexy brown hair covered his head, she loved to run her fingers through it. His body was physically perfect, he was a greek god in definition and she was lucky to have him.

As he shifted his body, his face soon came to her eyes and she quickly frowned. Four years had passed by, it wasn't him next to her in bed, and more importantly this wasn't the Upper East Side, let alone New York. 


End file.
